Your White Rose Mr Valentine?
by Kimera2345
Summary: When Vincent ignores Yuffie's calls for a week, she decides to pay him a visit on Valentine's Day. Oneshot. Rated T for slight suggestive things some Cid.


**Idea I came up with for Valentine's Day, sadly between school and people wanting me to do things, I couldn't get this out on Valentine's which made me angry and sad, but it's only a day late so please forgive me **  
**By the way I love Yuffentine**

Your White Rose Mr. Valentine?

It was early indeed, nothing in the manor breathed, luckily no calls from Reeve. The doors were locked, the windows barred, keeping Kisaragi out sure was hard. He was a fool, who would pay, for ignoring her on Valentine's Day.

Yuffie was bummed, Vincent hadn't answered any of her numerous calls for weeks. _'What does he do all day anyway, oh yeah sleep...damn nocturnal vampire.' _she laughed at her joke, _'but what does he do at night then? So many questions that I need answers to...I need to throw up...' _she gagged as the airship hit another bout of turbulence

"Why are you making me take you to Nibelheim anyway?" Cid growled, aggravated at having to get up so damn early in the morning to taxi her to the small mountain town. Tifa had called him begging about Yuffie needing to go to Nibelheim so bad, he couldn't see Vincent being the one that was doing anything sneaky here so it had to be her that was planning on pulling something. Still that guy better not try anything on Yuffie, he'd be pissed if something bad went on.

"Well you see I have visit my valentine or it wouldn't be much of a date now would it?" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him back quickly went back to leaning over the rail, just to be safe and not ruin the nice red dress that Tifa had gotten her to wear for this occasion. It was somewhat short, going to her thighs and had no sleeves so she wore nice blood red gloves and boots to keep more of her style and complete the outfit. She had touched her hair up a bit as well wanting to impress the silent man she often visited.

"gah!" Cid opened his mouth in shock, something was going on and how had it slipped under his nose?! He didn't understand why the Wutain girl, no woman..was so adamant on seeing and speaking to Vincent so often ever since the Omega Incident. Sure he had disappeared for a while but he had come back, the rest hadn't been too worried about him compared to Yuffie, who freaked out when he didn't come back for weeks. Something was definitely going on here and he had taken this long to put the pieces together, "ok ok, I assume if I asked you what you were planning you'd not tell me." He grumbled.

"No way old man! It's a secret" She laughed and waved him off as they neared Nibelheim.

"Hey now, just be careful! I know you can handle yourself and all but I don't want any funny business ya hear?" He barked at her with a serious glare.

"Yeah yeah ya old fart I got this." Yuffie went back to looking at the little mountain town they were nearing and wondering if Vincent was sleeping right now. What did guys do at night anyway? Surely Vincent didn't do pervy things like that old rice guy in Wutai did. She shook her head at the thought.

Vincent sighed as he rolled over once again. The man had been laid up in bed in Shinra Manor for the past few days trying to sleep. His cloak was hung up and his headband was laid on the nightstand. He sighed, it was one of his first times under covers since he was a turk. It had a weird welcoming feel to it but he couldn't sleep, the reason being, a certain ninja had been on his mind. He had deliberately ignored her calls in order to try and stop whatever it was that was going on. He hadn't really wanted to ignore her especially considering her messages sounded laced with hurt but it was for the best he told himself. He believed he was a monster and he would protect the ones he cared about from it.

Ever since Deepground, when Yuffie had remained close to him as long as she could that sparked something in his mind. He started to question what was going on at that point. Cloud and everyone else hadn't went with him but Yuffie had ended up doing so even if she hadn't meant to. Somehow he figured she had, even when they went to face Sephiroth she had always stuck by him. Cid obviously viewed her as a daughter, Tifa was one of her closer friends, as well as Nanaki was close to her, hell even Cloud and Barrett had been warmer to her than he had. Even still she had clung to him much more than to anyone else.

He remembered when Rosso had ripped the protomateria out of his chest and he woke up later to find out Yuffie had rescued him. Even though it was clear she thought he wasn't sincere when thanking her, he actually was. Vincent wasn't that cold as to not be thankful when somebody saved his life, well it had helped that it was Yuffie. He had spoken more than just a word or two, it wasn't much more but he made the effort for the white rose just to see her smile. Unfortunately she had taken it differently even though he had meant it sincere.

The gunslinger rubbed his temple, why was he laying here thinking about all of this? Did it matter? Yes...yes it did. Then why wasn't he talking to her specifically about this? Because then she would come to conclusions and he'd be stuck with that, he didn't want to taint such a pure white rose as Yuffie. He couldn't take down the great ninja like that, he wouldn't allow it. So what was he to do now? Go back to his coffin and await the next batch of heroes to come awake him? After sleeping so long there, he kind of didn't want to, of course this mostly had to do with he was slightly enjoying being up and part of the living. Especially because Yuffie...Vincent sighed heavily and rolled over again, trying to push the woman from his mind as he chastised himself within his head. He continued to argue within himself once more with no knowledge what actually laid in store for him today.

"Thanks old man!" Yuffied hopped off the airship and felt like skipping after being on that deathtrap for so long. Cid walked up behind her, she knew he was going to say something crazy about Vincent or Valentine's Day or something. She didn't really care what he had to say considering Vincent clouded her mind heavily and she had to admit she was slightly worried that he had gotten into some trouble and that was the real reason he wasn't answering any of her calls.

"Look, you need me to stick around, give ya a ride back?" He handed her the heavy duffel bag she had lugged on with her, why the hell did she need that? Was she carrying enough weapons to take on a small army or what? Knowing Yuffie all that could be materia...that wasn't hers!

"Nah, if it goes well I'll be staying the night!"She grinned and fixed up her hair and dress.

"What if it goes bad!?" Cid gawked at the answer, she was gonna try to stay the night.

"Oh come on! Vinnie can't say no to the great ninja Yuffie!" She twirled around showing off the dress.

"Alright...but if I have to come back I'll be pissed.." Cid fought hard to control his raging anger at the outrage of what this situation was but he knew she was a woman now and he had to keep his fatherly instinct in check if he was to not blow up. He didn't have the best feeling about all this, he didn't know what to think to be honest. It wasn't like Vincent was a rapist or something but he was older even if he was forever immortal as a young man. He spit on the grass and walked back onto his airship preparing for take off as he watched the ninja bounce off towards the manor, somehow carrying the huge duffel bag with ease, maybe he was getting old.

Yuffie prepared to jump the wall then realized she probably shouldn't as to not ruin the dress. She was amazed to find the front gate unlocked, Vincent wasn't one to be open for visitors even if they were his friends, he'd usually be cold and barely talk. Well at least he talked to her some, more than what he said to most people. She beamed happily as she neared the front door but that was short lived as she found the front door locked as well as the windows, "Good thing I'm a ninja instead of a lazy princess," she quickly got it unlocked, these old locks were a piece of cake, Vinnie really needed to switch to more modern locks, the expensive kind. She didn't want anyone but herself to be able to break in so easily, but then again Vince could definitely protect himself quite easily.

The last time she had seen him in action was during Deepground, it made her shudder at the thought of his claw ripping through the Deepground soldiers with so much ease. That was the same claw that could also hold her hand or caress her face just as easily, it was all under Vincent's control whether it was one or the other though. Just as well he was also an expert gunslinger so even if you managed to not be near the claw you were going to get a bullet through the head a couple seconds later. Yuffie was just standing in the doorway smiling like an idiot thinking of Valentine. She caught herself and blinked, she needed to focus, couldn't surprise Vinnie if he caught her now could she?

She sat the bag down slowly and locked the door after she closed it. Vincent had done a great job cleaning the mansion, there were no monsters in it now and he had actually dusted perfectly. Every speck was gone as well as everything was fixed if it was broken or put back where it belonged. He had even took the time to redo the floors, all the creaking was gone, where had he found the time? Did he just stay here all day long? How did he even make gil to feed himself? Maybe Reeve sent him jobs, Reeve wouldn't tell her anything about Vincent after Omega was destroyed. He had said that Vincent wanted it to remain confidential, that almost made her as mad as when she found out Shelke had been to one who had gone to retrieve Vincent from Lucrecia's cave, her Vinnie...Shelke was a brat. Considering Reeve wasn't much help, she had to do things herself, nobody else besides her and Reeve ever really contacted Vincent besides maybe Tifa when she wanted him to come visit and most of those times or maybe all of them had been Yuffie making her call him. What could she say? She wanted to see the handsome man as he walked into Tifa's bar. She had set the plan in motion the night before Valentine's because it gave her the perfect opening to finally confess to Vincent her feelings that she had been hiding for so long, of course Tifa had been the first one to figure out that the ninja wanted Vincent but she had it under control, she was the greatest ninja for leviathan's sake!

The night before Valentine's Day, Yuffie had been purposely sulking on the couch in Tifa's living room, knowing all to well that the woman would come to talk to her. She would think something was amiss and Yuffie would talk about Vinnie! Perfect! Yuffie lay on the leather couch under a cover, she had been there most of the day, she could sure overdo a plan if she had to. Tifa stepped in and walked over to the couch, "Yuffie?"

"Hm...?"

"Why have you been laying on the couch all day?" Tifa sounded genuinely concerned which Yuffie figured would happen.

"It's just all these Valentine's Day advertisements make me so sad," She played the part, crying and grabbing a tissue, "You know I can't even get the Valentine I want"

"Hey now, I'm sure Vincent would be glad to see you tomorrow!" She knelt down by the ninja and smiled.

"Really? He hasn't talked to me in a week or so and Reeve's a big meanie who won't tell me anything." Yuffie sat up and sniffed.

"Yeah," Tifa smiled lovingly ,"I'll go call Cid and we can get you prettied up in the morning, you'll knock his cloak right off I'm sure of it." Tifa stood up from the floor and walked away beaming.

"Thanks Tiffs!" Yuffie grinned wide knowing her plan was working pretty well so far.

Yuffie was again grinning dumbly at the bottom of the stairs in Shinra Manor. She silently gasped and shook it from her head, _'maybe he is actually eating in the kitchen'_ she crept to the kitchen, finding nothing but an empty room, she sighed, "He better not make me go down to that damn coffin!" Yuffie decided she was hungry and raided the cabinet finding a rather delicious looking green apple that she gladly took, not like he would mind. Still looked like somebody needed to do some shopping, this place was mostly empty. As she walked back to the steps, she couldn't help but think how easily all of AVALANCHE could live in this mansion, hell they could even turn the laboratory into their secret hideout room no one could eavesdrop in on them there.

Her mind was rambling today, mostly about things to try and distract her from thinking too much of the red cloaked gunslinger, otherwise she would have a blushing fit and never be able to move. The ninja stalked up the steps quietly but quickly, she figured if Vinnie heard her she ran the chance of getting shot, not that he'd do it on purpose. Of course she could have just yelled it was her when she came in but she wanted this to be a full surprise.

Vincent was finally starting to relax, something had eased his restlessness a few minutes ago and he'd felt relieved ever since. Finally closing his eyes, the gunslinger lay on the bed peacefully and started to drift off into sleep, this was working better than counting ninjas. He was extremely tired, having not slept much for days, even with his Turk training he couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes open. If Reeve called now he wasn't going to answer at all, if it was Yuffie...then maybe that was different. Depended on how urgent it was he told himself.

"Vinnie!" Somebody hopped onto him causing him to jerk up, face coming into contact with someone else's, "Ow Vince calm down would ya? I really missed you, you had me worried sick about you!" It was Yuffie, and her expression held some kind of combination of happiness and disappointment. He knew he hadn't answered the calls and he felt bad about it.

"I...missed you too Yuffie" He barely found the words to purr from his throat, to Yuffie finally hearing his voice again after so long was as sweet as honey, she felt her cheeks redden and she weakly smiled.

"That's so unlike you Vince," she giggled and rocked back and forth on his waist, this was the closest they ever really had been and she was gonna blow it like an idiot, "So h-how's today been for you?"

Vincent noted that she had turned away embarrassed, it was cute, wait what was he thinking? He felt like silence wasn't going to cut it this time, he needed to say something if anything. He felt her movement on top of him and noticed her exposed thighs and that she was wearing a dress, could she have been trying any harder? He started to think lustfully and his words caught in his throat before he could project them, whatever he said now was going to seem like seduction. At least that's the type of things he wanted to say, "Yuffie...you look nice today, what's the occasion?" he rather wondered why she would show up at his place dressed up all nice like she was out on a date, let alone straddling him like this. He wouldn't admit it but he liked it probably just as much as she did.

Yuffie noticed his stare and managed a small laugh, "Did you forget while you were brooding, it's Valentine's Day of course." She smiled and didn't notice their noses were touching from where she had turned her head to face him. This wasn't necessarily her best idea but at least this was an intimate moment, besides you had to pull out all the stops on a day like today. Normally she could flirt with Vincent quite easily as long as they were short interactions but in this type of situation who could keep a straight face?

"Time slipped my mind," Vincent looked into her eyes, "Who are you seeing?" His tone had become somewhat venomous at the thought of her with someone other than himself. She definitely picked up on that as realization came to her.

"You're jealous aren't you?" She smirked and poked his nose suddenly feeling in control of the situation, she became a lot more confident knowing he was jealous.

"No..." Vincent instinctively went to hide in his cloak but then realized he had taken it off days ago. He cursed at himself for not expecting the stealthy ninja's appearance as soon as his guard was down.

"Oh come on Vinnie, I came to ask you out." She didn't feel like playing games, she wanted to get a straight answer tonight and it was good she had kept him off guard like this. It only increased her chances of finally winning her long sought out prize.

"Me?" He simply blinked sitting there in some magical stupor, this had to be a strange dream. In all reality he must have drifted off asleep and it wasn't really Yuffie here just his imagination running wild with his fantasies.

"Yeah you ya big dumby," She nervously laughed, quickly becoming worried at Vincent's lack of movement or speech, unconsciously she grinded into him some more. This seemed to stimulate him as he finally let out a breathe of air, it's warmth washed over her face and surprisingly it smelled sweet and alluring. Man everything about this man was perfect, no somehow more than perfect, she felt like just ramming her tongue into his mouth right now. Lesser women would have given in by now but she was the great ninja Yuffie and she had better willpower, just enough to try and get Vince to pull the first move that is. She didn't want to seem weird and attempt something first.

Vincent finally started to believe just maybe this wasn't some crazy dream of his as he had had ones like this before about the Wutain princess. They were more "intimate" to say the least though, well he couldn't run the risks of saying no though he wanted to. He didn't want to bring Yuffie down to the level of loving a demon but at the same time he did want her, it was a strange inward battle with himself. There was a part of him that heavily loved Yuffie and wanted her, the other part loved her even more and wanted to protect her, "Alright,...you're lucky you're cute." He weakly attempted flattery to win over the woman that was on him.

She became beet red in the cheeks, "Vince, did you really just call me cute? You really think so?" unexpectedly she buried her face in his chest and embraced him around the neck tightly. The force caught Vincent off guard and he fell back onto the bed softly, he slowly returned the hug.

"Yuffie," He blinked, "Were we going to do something?"

"Yeah right!" She bounced up and off the bed, running over and grabbing his cloak to hand it to him.

"Hm? Don't you want me to at least dress up?" he looked up at her, blinking.

"Huh? Yes absolutely" She grinned not expecting the gunslinger to do so much for her today, "I'll go get stuff ready, take your time, I have to make a really special dinner and I have a surprise for you as well!" She quickly rushed out to prepare.

"..." Vincent couldn't say no to her even though he was tired, anyway today seemed important to her and he wasn't going to ruin it so he headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Yuffie placed her duffel bag down in the kitchen, luckily she came prepared as any good ninja would do, with the help of Tifa of course. Pulling the delicious food, packaged specially by Tifa of course onto the counter to prepare for the dinner. She even sat a bottle of wine on the table to enhance the dinner of course. She thought about getting Vinnie drunk and all but taking advantage of him was way too morally wrong. She started thinking as she worked on the food. Vincent had made a special note that she had no right to call him when he first got a phone but eventually she was the only one he called, that made no sense honestly. It had hurt when Cloud relayed the message but she hadn't shown it, eventually Tifa had given her the number anyway. When she called Vincent breathe out a simple "I figured you'd get the number" and they had a nice simple conversation. Damn right she got the number, otherwise she would have shown up busting his door down to speak to him.

She quickly poured some cake batter as well and put it in the oven while she worked on everything else. She had known a bit about cooking back at home in Wutai but mostly noodles and rice as her father had taught her. Now the good stuff like cake and hamburgers, that was all Tifa's training. Yuffie was glad she actually paid attention to the martial artist otherwise she would be in a bad situation right now. She grinned thinking about her special gift for Vincent, hopefully he would take it, after all he had agreed to be with her on Valentine's Day, that had to mean something.

Tifa wasn't going to believe this at all, she was going to be bragging for months about how she finally got a date with him. Well it probably wasn't officially a date but it was something she could shove in Reeve's face, teach him about saying stuff like _"oh Vincent isn't any of your business miss Kisaragi, now please go do this mission for me" _gosh she had a right to know what Vinnie was up to. She had claimed him as soon as they found that dusty old coffin, who else to fit the ninja than the tall and dark perfection that was Vincent Valentine?

Then she started thinking about earlier, she had just been straddling him and he obviously was affected in some way. Hey he didn't throw her off or yell at her, plus he was jealous when he thought she was with someone else. She hadn't much experience with this whole guy thing but she was sure Vincent liked her in some way. _'Besides the way he just stared at my thighs, he totally wanted some of this.'. _The ninja sighed, tonight was going to be one to remember if she had her way with it.

Vincent had decided to take his sweet time in the shower, thinking things through, it was still morning of course and he figured the plans were set for evening anyway. It had been a while since he really took a nice long shower even after he fixed up the manor and got everything turned on he hadn't felt much like using any of it. He had suspected a particular someone was going to find him anyway. The princess would definitely need running water and heat or else he'd hear it and there wouldn't be a Cid or Cloud to stop her.

It was peculiar having the gauntlet on and nothing else but it wasn't like he could just take it off, he didn't want her to see what his real arm was actually like, he didn't want anyone to know honestly. For once though he could actually forgive Hojo even though he didn't want to. He and Lucrecia had given him immortality so that he could meet his white rose and the power to save the world so that she could still be alive to this day. He would have surpassed sixty by now without the immortality and never would have met Yuffie. He sometimes wondered what life would have been like had he lived it normally and he felt a sadness knowing he never would have known Yuffie's smile. Hell even Cid was a friend to him, though he probably didn't like Yuffie running off to stay at Shinra Manor though.

It wasn't the first time Yuffie had stayed with him though, a month or so after he defeated Omega and returned to the group, Yuffie had come to stay with him. She was running from her father and her claim to the throne. She explained that Tifa and Cloud would probably make her go back or at least tell Godo where she was and she knew Vince would never sell her out so she went to him. He had his suspicions that she really only wanted to stay there and wasn't really hiding but none the less he helped his friend in her time of need.

He looked over at a set of shampoo, conditioner and body wash that he had carelessly bought a while back and contemplated making use of them for today. It was a special day after all wasn't it? Though he doubted he really needed to wash his hair but it couldn't hurt right? At least he had one hand that wasn't covered in metal to do things with.

It was afternoon by the time Vincent had gotten done showering, drying and other various bathroom related activities. It felt nice to come out of a shower, like he was cleansed of something. Still though he had spent a bit too long looking at the scars created by Hojo the time he was operating on him. They had brought back unpleasant memories to say the least, it wasn't something that he wanted Yuffie to see. If tonight kept going the way this morning went however he may not be able to prevent such an occurrence.

Finally opening the wardrobe which held mostly dark clothes, he reached in and pulled out an old familiar suit. Vincent laid it down on the bed and noticed it was still in perfect condition as it was when he was twenty seven. It was fascinating how the suit had somehow stayed the same over the past thirty something years. He didn't have any suits though and this was as good as any other he could get, possibly better, the turks had expensive tailored suits. He wondered what attracted Yuffie to him in the first place though, he walked over to the window to look outside. Nibelheim was a lot like him, nothing too important, quiet, dark and mysterious, with a twisted past. He didn't see where that was attractive at all, he wasn't bright or loving or even half as good looking as Yuffie is.

The gunslinger sighed, he had been going off thinking again when he should be getting ready. He turned back and began getting dressed slowly making sure every article of clothing was perfect. He tied his tie firmly but not too tight and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. It looked somewhat formal so maybe she'd let him get away with it. Lastly he picked up a dark rose from his bedside table and put it into his left pocket over his heart. He didn't feel exactly ready so he turned back to the mirror to start practicing some lines first, he was actually nervous about this whole thing.

Yuffie stood around as the cake finished baking, it was about 3:30 and the stuff would be completely set and done within another hour, luckily Vinnie was being a slow ass and taking forever. She had no idea what he was going to look like and she started to feel all warm inside thinking of various outfits Vincent could possible wear, some of them more comical causing her to laugh. She had started a bit early but whatever if dinner was an hour or two earlier than it should be then it wouldn't matter too much as long as she got to eat with Vincent.

Around 5:30 PM the food had been sufficiently placed out and cooled somewhat, even the cake was done. As Yuffie went to travel the stairs and retrieve the man, he was coming down them. Vincent was overly handsome in a suit and with his hair pulled back you could actually see his face and just how pretty his eyes were. She almost squealed when she saw him but settled for smiling, "You look amazing Vince!"

"As do you m'lady." He politely nodded to her noting her blushing reaction.

"Come with me I have worked hard all day!" She took his hand and led him to the dining table. He got her seat for her and then sat down himself, it was truly a sight, she had painstakingly made all this food and even decorated the room as well. A candle burned in the center of the table, emitting a glow that caused her to look even better than before. Vincent actually half smiled looking at her beauty in the candlelight. She was a pure and beautiful rose for sure and he was a dark and scarred rose, unfit to be in the same area as her. Here they were though having a Valentine's Day dinner together.

"Yuffie, this is...amazing. Thank you."He said sincerely.

"You're welcome Vince, I'm glad you like it." She blushed again, still not over the fact that he was so handsome, "I made Wutain noodles as well as chicken cooked with a special herb, I figured some variety wouldn't hurt. I also made some cake I thought maybe you'd like it." She smiled at him again.

"This is more than I deserve Yuffie." He was amazed someone could care this much about him.

"It's the least I could do Vinnie, besides you've been alone all those years I have to make it up to you somehow right?"

"..."He knew no words could express what he felt so he actually smiled and nodded which she seemed to be pleased about.

They talked here and there and enjoyed the food and each other's company. Both of them beat around the bush when it came up about how they felt, all in all they knew it had to come out soon. Yuffie revealed the cake which had intricate designs put into the icing and Vincent almost felt bad about eating such a magnificent piece of art. It had hearts and roses and detailed outlining on it. Yuffie stated it's just what you do when you care about somebody, if this is how far she would go then how much had he truly loved Lucrecia?

After hours had passed and they both were barely illuminated anymore, Vincent decided, "Yuffie..." He caught her attention fast.

"Yeah Vince?" She gave him her full attention.

"There's something that I...have to tell you. I, haven't found the words yet." Vincent took her hands and looked into her eyes.

She clearly misunderstood probably expecting him to give a Lucrecia speech, "Wait Vin, before you say anything I want to go first," She wasn't taking any chances, "You are a very special person to me Vince, I've struggled with these feelings for a long time mostly because I feared you would reject me. I've kept it so secret and it gets harder every time I see you to hold it in. I don't ever want to lose you and as I've gotten older I think back to how many times you've saved my life and all those times we shared. We know each other better than anyone else knows us and I wanted to give you this before you do whatever you'll do." She reached down and pulled out a white rose, "Here I'm giving this to you, as a sign of my heart and myself, the Single White Rose of Wutai, I love you Vincent and I'm glad I finally can admit."

"Yuffie, I...you've saved me plenty of times as well, I was glad when it was you I woke up to after Rosso attacked me. Even when everyone else thought you were an annoying brat I found you comforting, I don't want to lose you either and every day of my immortal existence that I don't spend with you is another tear at my damned soul..."He shuddered not knowing where the words rose from in his chest, "I love you too Yuffie, I'm not exactly worthy of a beautiful princess like you but here," He took her rose and handed her the black rose, "That is also a symbol of my heart, it's black and torn but you make it warm again, you brought me back to the living Yuffie..." The speech was unlike him and it felt out of place but he didn't care.

"Vince...I don't know what to say, I've dreamed about this for so long." She smiled, "Does this mean you're really my Vince now?"

"I've always been your Vince." He stepped over to her, pulling her into an embrace and a long passionate kiss, the rest of the night building on that.

**A/N Ok this is technically two days late but I'm posting this at midnight, I originally was going a whole different direction with this, it was also wrote quickly so I apologize that it's not as good as it could be, I just didn't want it to be any later than it already was.** **I also cut down on some of the length to get it out sooner, probably going to do more Yuffentines at some point since they are my number one pairing despite me posting the other FF7 story about Vincent's past. Also I skimmed the story really quick for any errors though I probably missed some I apologize for any errors.**


End file.
